Another Day On The Job
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: "Clear." "Clear." "Clear." Then there was dead silence.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting yet _another_ fanfic, 'cause I have so many others to work on, but I keep getting ideas that I just have to share with you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything. I know I didn't do this with any other fanfic, but I just didn't feel like it, so I thought I'd metion it here, just so you guys know.**

* * *

><p>"First stop, Petty Officer Zachary Tremblett," Tony said in a fake newscasters voice.<p>

"Cut it out, Tony. We all know where we are going," Ziva said.

"Oh, do we, really," Tony said in the voice.

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Yes, boss," Tony said without the voice.

Minutes later, they were at the house. Nobody answered, so Ziva kicked in the door. They all split up.

"Clear," Tony called.

"Clear," McGee called.

"Clear," Gibbs called.

Then there was dead silence.

Tony sprinted up the stairs to where Ziva had gone. Seconds later, he was joined by Gibbs and McGee. Tony kneeled on the floor next to Ziva's limp body.

"She's got a pulse," he said.

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"I dunno, McQuestioner. Do you?" came Tony's smart-ass reply.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said, then Gibbs-slapped him.

"Ung," Tony groaned at the impact. Then he started whispering "Zee-vah" in a sing-song voice, hoping to wake her up. But it didn't work.

"C'mon, DiNozzo, we gotta go. Bring her out to the car," Gibbs said, and gestured for McGee to follow him out.

When they had gone, Tony wrapped one arm around Ziva's back, the other under her knees. He stood up, lifting her off the floor. He slung her over his shoulder and made his way to the vehicle. When he got there, Gibbs and McGee were just getting in. Tony placed Ziva in and got in after her.

Halfway through the drive, Ziva woke up. "Was that a dream, being at Petty Officer Zachary Tremblett's place?" she asked.

"No it was not," Tony said, using the voice again.

"Then what happened?"

"Dunno. Think you passed out or something." He used his normal voice.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

"So, why did you pass out?"

"I don't know."

The conversation ended there. The rest of the drive was silent. Eventually, they arrived at HQ. They rode the elevator in silence.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs." Abby bounced over to the team. "I found a match. Lieutenant Matthew Hicks."

"Thanks, Abs." He kissed her cheek. "I'll bring you that Caf-Pow! in a bit."

At that, Abby headed to the elevator to go down to her lab. Then they all sat at their desks to proceed with the case.

After a while, Ziva jumped out of her chair and bolted to the washroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what's wrong with our bad-ass ninja?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Ziva had not yet returned. Tony started to get worried. He got up and headed to the woman's washroom. Gibbs was down in Abby's lab and McGee was busy clicking away at his computer, so neither would notice.

When Tony entered the washroom he found Ziva sitting in the corner, head between her knees. She heard him come in and looked up. She was pale.

"What's wrong, Zi?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," she lied, very unconvincingly.

"You are not fine and you know it." He sat down next to her.

She sighed. "You are very difficult."

"Thank you."

"I did not mean it as a compliment." "Well, I took it as one. Now, what's wrong?"

Tony knew Ziva didn't want to answer. It made her feel weak. She didn't like being weak. She liked being strong, and in control. But she had to answer. She knew it. It was the best way to get help. She needed his help, and she trusted him to do so.

She opened her mouth to answer. But she didn't answer. Instead, she jumped up and promptly vomited everything left in her empty stomach into the toilet.

"I told you you weren't fine," Tony said when Ziva came back.

"Hmph," Ziva said.

**Back in the bullpen**

McGee looked up from his computer. He was alone. Obviously, Gibbs was with Abby. But where's Tony? he thought.

After five minutes, Gibbs came back. He scanned the bullpen. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, boss."

Gibbs huffed and sat down.

Not long later, Tony entered the bullpen. He went straight to his desk and opened the drawer. After a bit of rummaging around, he pulled out a tiny bottle. He started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"That way." Tony pointed and continued walking.

"Are you going to follow him, boss?" McGee asked.

"Nope."

"Then what are you going to do?" "Interrogate him."

Back in the women's washroom

When Tony returned, Ziva was leaning over the toilet again.

"You need to eat, Zi."

"I can't."

"Then drink some water. At least then you'll have something to throw up. Oh, and here." He handed her the bottle of mouthwash.

"Thanks."

She washed her mouth with it, getting rid of the taste of vomit. Then she sat down on the floor and pulled Tony down with her and rested her head on his shoulder. After about ten seconds she said, "Thank you for helping me." She took his silence as a way to say 'you're welcome'.

They sat like that for a minute, in silence. Ziva was the one to break it. "I love you, Tony."

This time he wasn't silent. "I love you too, Zi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short, but it's a flashback.**

* * *

><p><em>Ziva woke up and went for her usual run. When she came back, she got her shower, got dressed, and went to work. The morning consisted of working on their new case. After lunch, they got a lead and went to check it out.<em>

_"First stop, Petty Officer Zachary Tremblett," Tony said in a fake newscasters voice. _

"_Cut it out, Tony. We all know where we are going," Ziva said. It was annoying, but she also liked it. She enjoyed the way her partner acted, even if she didn't show it often._

"_Oh, do we, really," Tony continued with that voice._

"_Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Ziva knew Gibbs didn't think Tony was that bad. He was annoyed the exact same way Ziva was. He just liked to have control over him._

"_Yes, boss," Tony said without the voice, and Ziva could see the hint of a victory smile on Gibbs' face._

_Minutes later, they were at the house. Nobody answered, so Ziva kicked in the door. She loved doing that. They all split up, Ziva going upstairs._

_"Clear," she heard Tony call. She loved the way he said it._

_"Clear," she could barely hear McGee call. Her mind was going foggy. She was dizzy and nauseous. The floor sped up to meet her._


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on," Tony said. He took Ziva's hand, pulled her up off the floor, and they left the washroom. Leading the way, he dragged her to the break room. "Sit." He pushed her onto a chair, then bought her a snack. Handing it to her, he said, "Eat."

Ziva looked at the food that had been deposited in her hand, then looked up at Tony with pleading eyes. He looked back at her with a hard expression. Ziva knew that Tony would force the thing down her throat if she didn't eat it, so she sighed and gave in.

**Back in the bullpen**

**McGee was tapping away at his keyboard when Tony and Ziva -finally!- came back. They each went off to their own desks, not even glancing at each other. McGee was almost caught staring at Ziva, but as soon as her eyes drifted upwards, his shot towards his screen. When he knew he was safe, McGee looked towards Tony, and caught him staring at Ziva. Tony seemed to be able to feel the eyes because he glanced toward McGee, who's eyes flicked back to his screen again.**

**When Ziva stood up from her desk, Tony said, "Where you goin', Zi?"**

**"To the ladies room... no, you're not coming." She almost shouted the last part at him.**

**McGee was confused, but he decided to ignore it, focusing on his work instead. But that didn't last long.**

**"Hey, Probie, what're you waiting for? Go follow her."**

**"What? No."**

**"Probie," Tony warned.**

**"I'm not doing your dirty work, Tony."**

**Gibbs sat there listening to Tony's and McGee's bickering for less than a minute, when he finally said, "Rule thirty-eight, DiNozzo."**

**"Your case, your lead?"**

**"Yes. If you want her followed, you do the following."**

**"Alright," Tony said, and made his way tot he washroom. There was no arguing with Gibbs, especially from Tony.**

**"Can't I just pee in private, Tony?" Ziva said when she heard him.**

**"Gibbs told me to come." "Right. But it was your idea, yes?"**

**Tony didn't answer.**

**Less than a minute later, she exited the stall. After washing her hands, she turned to Tony. One hand on each of his cheeks, she said, "Thank you for caring," and lightly kissed his lips. Then she turned and headed back to the bullpen, Tony following right behind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the waits between chapters, I'm not a reliable writer, especially since I'm currently writing 10 fics at once. Anyway, I have already started writing the next one, but I want a wait between these two, so I will not post it until at least Sunday. Oh, and I have changed the word 'washroom' to 'restroom' because that is what they call it in the show.**

**Disclaimer(I will not be posting very many of these, it is kind of pointless): No, I do not own NCIS, or any other shows. Why would a thirteen-year-old own NCIS and write fanfiction about it? But I do own made up characters. **

* * *

><p>"Like I said last time, can't I just pee in private, Tony?" Ziva said from inside the stall.<p>

"It's not Tony," the man's voice said.

The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard, then Ziva exited the stall saying, "Why is everybody following me in here?"

He stopped her on her way to the sinks. "Because we care about you, Ziver." Then he kissed her forehead.

A mere second later, Ziva ran back into the stall, not bothering to close the door this time. She threw her guts up- not literally, of course- with Gibbs in the same room. It was very embarrassing.

When she came out, she rinsed her mouth and washed her hands. After splashing cold water on her face, she heard Gibbs say, "I think you're pregnant." Ziva whipped around, her face still dripping. "What? That's not possible." "When's the last time you had your period?" "This is not exactly the conversation you want to have with your boss." "Just answer the question." She looked into the distance, mentally counting. "Seven weeks ago." Gibbs turned and left the restroom. Ziva followed him, not knowing what he was doing. He opened his desk drawer and pulled something out, then turned to Tony and said, "DiNozzo, follow me.

Gibbs headed straight back to the restroom and handed Ziva the package.

"What is this for?" "Pee on it." "I do not have to pee anymore, Gibbs." "Then drink some water and pee on the damn stick!"

"You're making me have to pee now," Tony said, earning a headslap from Gibbs.

Ziva was drinking water, when all of a sudden, she burst out laughing, spitting some of the water out.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"It's just. . .your face," Ziva said between laughs.

Tony looked offended, which just made Ziva laugh even more.

Finally calming down, she said, "Okay, _now _I have to pee." She went into the stall, the two men waiting impatiently outside.

"What's all this stuff about peeing on a stick?" Tony finally asked.

"He thinks I might be pregnant." "Well, he would know. He went through a pregnancy once already." "That's the reason I caught sight of this one," Gibbs said.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ziva opened the stall door and stepped out.

"And now we wait."


	6. Chapter 6

McGee looked up and realized he was alone in the bullpen. He shrugged, going back to his online RPG.

His charrie was named Prince Charming. He could only imagine the names he would be called if Tony found out.

He was in the middle of a quest when Gibbs' desk phone rang. After a few rings, McGee finally decided to answer it.

"Special Agent Gibbs' desk." He listened intently to what the caller had to say, before he hung up.

The rest of his team wasn't there, so McGee set out in search for them. Eventually, he came to a stop at the door to the woman's restroom. He hesitantly pushed the door open, and, upon doing so, heard the end of their conversation.

"It's...positive. I'm pregnant.," said an accented voice. Ziva.

"We should get Ducky to do a blood test just to be certain." This voice was surely Gibbs.

McGee couldn't help thinking it. Gibbs and Ziva. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, McGee, don't just stand there," Tony's voice called.

"Uhh." McGee didn't know what to do. He settled for saying, "We have a case."

Then it caught up to him. Why would Tony be there if Ziva was pregnant with Gibbs' child? Well, it was kind of obvious that Ziva and Tony were dating. Maybe she was uncertain who's child it was?

Gibbs was already walking past him. McGee turned and followed, with Tony and Ziva behind him.

McGee told Gibbs what he was told on the phone, and soon the team was on it's way to the scene of the crime, where McGee was too focused on his work to think about the conversation he overheard.

The body was found next to a swamp. Technically, the bodies. The Petty Officer had multiple puncture wounds, from which he bled out. The crocodile had a gunshot wound, also from which it bled out.

The crocodile was still latched on to the Petty Officer's leg. There was a gun lying next to them.

It was a pretty simple case. A Petty Officer is attacked by a crocodile. He shoots it. They both bleed out. Somebody sees the dead Petty Officer and calls NCIS.

The team head home. It's a long drive ahead. Why couldn't the caller pick someone closer to their region to call?

McGee is absorbed in his thoughts when he is pulled out of them by the conversation going on around him.

"Hmm. Anthony DiNozzo III. Perfect name," Tony said.

"We are not even one hundred percent certain I am pregnant. These things can be wrong sometimes."

"They rarely are, Zee-vah."

"I once had a girlfriend who took the test and it was positive. Then she took a blood test and it was negative," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, stop the car," Ziva said urgently.

When he did, she got out of the car and emptied her stomach contents in the closest bush she could find.

"Note to self: Don't go on a car trip with a pregnant woman."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**And here it is, the long awaited chapter. I know it is still short-ish, but I am in the process of making myself write longer chapters. Anyway..**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own. I wonder what it would be like if I did...**

* * *

><p>"You are pregnant, my dear Ziva," Ducky confirmed.<p>

Jimmy, who was washing his hands at the sink, said, "Congratulations, Ziva."

"Thank you, Jimmy."

She's a tough girl. Some people think she doesn't have emotions. She does. She's just not good at showing them.

And so she made her way to the woman's restroom using the route where she would least likely be spotted by her team members.

Ziva stared at herself in the mirror. She watched as many emotions crossed her face.

Shock. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. A baby she would have to take care of and watch grow, one she would have to try not to screw up as much as her father had with her.

Fear. She couldn't care for another human being. What if she was a horrible mother? What if she died and her child was left motherless? She knew what that was like, and she didn't want to put somebody else through it.

Joy. She was going to be a mother, something she wanted for a long time, but thought she could never have.

The door opened, and Ziva jumped away from the mirror with her ninja skills, as Tony calls it.

When she saw that it was just a woman from another team, she sighed, glad it wasn't Tony or Gibbs.

Ziva sank down on the floor by the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and stayed that way for what felt like hours, thinking.

**Down in autopsy**

"Is Ziva here?" Gibbs entered autopsy, Tony following closely behind.

"No. She left fifteen minutes ago," Ducky replied.

"Thanks, Duck."

The two left autopsy to commence their search for Ziva, not thinking of the most obvious place.

They headed up one floor, to see if she was with one of her closest friends.

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs shouted over the loud music.

The goth didn't hear, and continued typing on her keyboard.

Tony marched up to the chair. Standing behind it, he wrapped his arms around and placed his hands over Abby's eyes, making her squeal. He removed his hands and she spun his chair around to face him.

"You scared me, Tony," she scolded.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She laughed. "So what brings you handsome men down to my lab?"

"Looking for Ziva," Gibbs said. "She here?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her all day."

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs kissed her temple.

"Why don't I get that kind of treatment?" Tony whined, earning a headslap.

**Back in the bullpen**

McGee looked up and wondered why everybody kept disappearing. Yes, Ziva was probably pregnant, but couldn't they tell him before they left, or make some noise or something? It was like they were some master silent-ninjas.

He was supposed to be a field agent and he couldn't even hear his team members leave.

He was so much better in his imaginary lives.

Tim decided to stop sulking and instead focused on the task at hand. Online poker with Abby.

Ten minutes later, he thought he had a perfect hand. He thought for sure he would beat her. But hers turned out to be so much better, leaving him feeling hopeless at everything.

Gibbs and Tony chose that moment to return.

McGee pretended to type on his keyboard to make them think he was busy, but instead he was listening to them.

"Where can she be? We've looked just about everywhere?" Tony said.

"Have you tried calling her cell?" Gibbs suggested.

"No answer. I don't think she wants us to find her."

"She could be busy with her thoughts."

"Um, have you checked the woman's restroom?" Tim said.

Tony started to make a smart-ass reply, then seemed to change his mind. Without another word, he headed in that direction.

**In the women's restroom**

Ziva heard the door open once again, but ignores it. Her thoughts were too important to change direction.

"There you are," she heard Tony say.

_Damn._

She raised her head. "What do you want?"

"Yes or no?" "Yes."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Can you leave so I can talk to her alone?"

Gibbs nodded and silently left, locking the door along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
